The Hidden Child
by Just Ice And Fire
Summary: Lyra was the secret daughter of Optimus and Elita-one. Her mother died saving her, and Lyra was sent to earth. She grew up human, but visions of her true parents haunted her. Lyra will soon discover that there's more to her than meets the eye. BumblebeexOC, JackxOC sort of.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is a story that's been going around in my head, so, here it is! The title sucks, I know, any recommendations? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Just my OC's!**

* * *

_A long time ago, there was Primus and Unicron. One was created for peace, the other for chaos. For eons they battled, each side equal. Until Primus created the thirteen original Primes and, united together, defeated Unicron and sent him hurdling towards space. _

_Primus then created Cybertron, and he himself was the core, where he gave out energon, the lifeblood of cybertronians._

_Eons past and Cybertron flourished. They had a powerful government, until they created the caste system, which angered a peasant gladiator. His name, also a name of one of the thirteen Primes, Megatronus. Megatronus argued that the caste system was unfair and that all should be equal. He had many followers, and caught the attention of a data clerk, who worked in the Iacon hall of records, Orion Pax. _

_Orion was calm, and curious. Megatronus took Orion under his wing and they became mentor and student. When Megatronus had left the arena and went into politics, he shortened his name, to Megatron. One day, Megatron traveled to speak before the high council. It was there that he showed his true intentions. He proclaimed to over throw the council with force, and demanded that he should be the next Prime._

_But Orion Pax, the shy data clerk, interrupted Megatron and spoke his mind. He didn't believe in violence or chaos as a means of achieving justice. The high council was amazed at what Orion was saying. His words captivated them, and they all agreed that Orion Pax should be the next Prime. _

_Megatron was enraged. He and his followers raged war and chaos on those who dreamed of peace, for he named himself and his followers, Decepticons. The war engulfed the planet in chaos and poisoned the planet to its very core. _

_Orion jurneyed there, hopping to solve the problem, but only to be confronted by the very spark of Primus. He saw the wisdom, kindness, and bravery of Orion, and granted him the Matrix of Leadership. _

_It was there, that the shy and timid Orion Pax, emerged as Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes._

_As the war raged on, Optimus met Elita-one, where the two became sparkmates. They secretly had a daughter, in which only Ratchet, a good friend Optimus._

* * *

Optimus knelt down so he was eye level with Elita-one. She grasped Prime's hand and squeezed it. Optimus squeezed her back and comforted her. Energon sweat ran down her face and created a small puddle.

After minutes, or what had felt like hours, Ratchet cradled the newborn and raised her to Optimus. "It's a femme." he said.

Optimus couldn't help but smile. He grabbed his new daughter and held her eye leveled. She was small compared to the large Autobot leader. She was mostly pink, except for bits of red and yellow on her head and legs. Her eyes fluttered opened. They were a beautiful blue, like Optimus's.

"Optimus, let me see her." begged Elita-one. Optimus knelt down and handed the sparkling carefully to her. She cradled the child in her arms and marveled at her beauty. "She's..." words failed Elita-one and Optimus.

"Optimus." Optimus looked towards Ratchet. "Her status is average. She is very healthy." he stated. Optimus smiled at Ratchet and put an arm on his old friend. "Thank you, Ratchet." he said. "It was nothing, Optimus. But I'm not sure you will be able to keep the child a secret for long."

Elita-one finally took her eyes off her child and stared at Ratchet. "Let's worry about that later." she said. There were already to many problems to handle for her and Optimus already. No need to add more, yet.

"What will her name be, then?" asked Ratchet, changing the subject. Elita-one looked at the little girl. The child giggled, making Elita-one smile. "Lyra," she said. "Lyra Prime." She looked up at Optimus. He turned towards Ratchet. "Lyra Prime it is." he said. Ratchet started typing her birth certificate and other information.

Elita-one began to rocked her slowly to sleep. Optimus knelt down Elita-one handed the girl to him. "She's wonderful." he said, breaking the silence. Optimus took out a locket he was carrying and tied it around little Lyra's neck. It was the Autobot insignia, beautifully handcrafted, and looked nice on the sparkling.

* * *

_About an earth year later, the city of Iacon was ambushed, and Optimus ordered Elita-one to take Lyra on a transport ship. The Decepticons pushed forward, but the Autobot forces held. But in the skies, it was different. Although the Autobots fought with all their might, they allowed a couple of bombers to sneak past and make their way to some of the ships._

_One bomber made it's way to this ship Elita-one and Lyra were on. As the ship exploded, Elita-one ran towards an escape pod. On the ground Optimus watched as the ship exploded, trying to hold back his anger and tears._

_Elita-one ran. She ran while the explosion followed. She made it towards an empty pod. She threw Lyra in and was almost in herself, until a beam hit her head she fell to the ground. The pod carrying the crying Lyra escaped and flew towards the stars, knocking her into stasis._

_Optimus ordered, after the battle in which the Autobot forces won, to have a salvage team find Elita-one and Lyra. They found the charred body of Elita-one, and Lyra was missing. It was a little while after that did Optimus call his troops to abandon Cybertron, and the cybertronians scattered across the stars. Optimus Prime's forces made its way to Earth, where Megatro followed, and a series of battle commenced._

_Meanwhile, across the stars, Lyra's pod had landed on the same planet. She crashed landed, into the yard of Michael and Alyssa Porter's house. They found her, not as a sparkling, but as a human child. They took her home, where she remained there for fourteen years. Until now._

* * *

**What do ya think? Just like my last story today, so keep checking. Or tomorrow, maybe.**

**Review! I hope you like it! Still cut me some slack, this is my second story. Check out my other! Bye bye! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Only Lyra and my other OC's**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

_LOG 47_

_A bunch of girls made fun of my today. I hate them so much. What do they have against me? Luckily, Avery was there to help, (as usual). Right now, I'm just sitting by a lake, just chillin'. Like everyday._

I closed my notebook and tied the strings around it. I felt the worn out leather as I stroked it. No, I don't have a diary. It's just a log book. My parents got it for me around a month or so ago, and I've been keeping track of all my thoughts. I think it's a way to kill time almost.

I stared at the lake. I was fairly large, a nighttime mist sprayed over it. A small wooden dock stretched out into the lake, with a rowboat tied to it.

I kicked a rock and sighed. _No point wasting my time here. _I thought. I stood up and walked away from the lake, to the woods. Large trees towered over me and leaves fell onto me. It smelled of Autumn, dried leaves and sap. I was never actually afraid of the woods. I was like a Bridge to Terabithia to me. Although I'm 14, I act like a 10-year-old. I believe in everything. I love fairy tales and I'm always a dreamer. In school, I barely pay attention, I just stare out the window and day-dream.

That's the reason that girls don't like me. But who cares? Not me!

I reached a white picket fence and leapt over it. I live in Washington with my parents in that little white house that people dream about having. I ran up the lawn and up the brick stairs. I opened the screen door and opened the main door and entered, flicking my muddy shoes off.

"I'm home!" I shouted. My mother came around the corner, washing the dishes. She spends all of her time cleaning. I swear I can skate on the floor because they're so clean.

My mother was tall and thin, with brown, long hair combed to the side and green-ish silver eyes. She always was smiling. And she always wore red lipstick. Ugh!

"Hi sweaty!" she yelled and hugged me. Mothers. Double ugh! I tried to pull my mother off me, who seemed to have glued her body to me. "Mom! Can't breathe! Personal bubble!" I desperately cried. She undid her grip and pushed her hair to the side.

"Sorry." she apologized. "It's okay." I said.

She giggled and said, "So, Lyra, I'm concerned about your grades." I stared at her. _What? _I thought. _I always get good grades! Does this lady want me to do better?! _

"What?" I practically shouted. "I have straight A's!"

"That's the problem. You are _too _smart. Are you cheating?" she asked. I gave her a blank stare. I gritted my teeth. The problem with this woman is when she gets two seconds of her time to talk to me, she's always judging me. I walked in front of her, bumping my side into her. She called out my name a billion times, but I ignored her.

I slammed the door to my room and let out a large groan. _People! _I wanted to shout. My room was kind of small. It was purple and white. My bed was also purple and, well, everything was either pink or purple. I turned on my iPod and played the karaoke version of _Set Fire to the Rain_ by Adele. She and Ed Sheeran were my favorite artists. I had an okay singing, and I loved to.

_I let it fall, my heart_  
_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cry_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you_  
_I could stay there, close my eyes_  
_Feel you here, forever_  
_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_  
_That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_  
_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when it's already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Where I felt somethin' die_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

I stopped singing and gasped. I flopped into my bed and stared at my white ceiling. I put my hand on my neck and felt my locket under my shirt. I took it out and stared at it spin. It was a symbol of something, but I had no clue what. My father tells me it's from him, but I heard an edge in his voice. I bet a thousand bucks it from someone else.

I got up and walked into my bathroom. I examined my body. I was short for my age, but I was very well built. I lived in the woods, so hiking and running helps. I had long, black hair with the tips a touch of brown. I had cheek bones sprinkled with freckles. The only thing I loved about myself was my eyes. They were a beautiful bright blue.

I stripped off my clothes and took a cold shower. My parents can afford hot water, but I was an eco-activist, so cold showers were my life. After my shower, I put on a pair of sweat pants and a blue tank-top. I grabbed log book and flipped it to a new page.

Along with it being a log-book, it was also my drawing book. I was clueless what to draw. Then, I thought of my locket. I held it in my left hand, while the other hand drew it.

When I finished, I marveled at my work. It looked kind of like it. Not an exact replica, but close. I closed up my book and turned the lights out. I slowly shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, feeling awful. I was so tired. I really did not want to go to school today. I got up like a zombie out of a grave. I trudged to the mirror and I look terrible. My eyes drooped and I looked pale.

I walked downstairs and stared at my mother, who was doing some paperwork. She noticed me and gasped. "Honey, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Can I stay home?" I moaned. She got up and felt my head. I begged my head to feel warm."You feel warm. Fine, I'll call the school." she said. I never get to stay home from school. _Yes. _I thought.

"I need to run some arens, so stay here and be good." she said, than left. My zombie face turned to a grin. _I'm so bad. _I thought.

I ran up to my room and played _Firework _by Katy Perry. I grabbed my long sleeve, grey and blue school jersey and some jeans. I jumped and sang while I brushed my hair and teeth. I put the song on loop, grabbed my iPod, my phone and a bag with a lunch and my log book.

I ran outside and galloped through the woods. I laughed when a ton of leaves fell from the trees. It was like nature was showering me with love. I flopped on the ground. The leaves poured on me, covering my head to toe. I laughed.

My joy was shortly cut. I turned my iPod off when I heard a sound of thumping. Like footsteps almost. I sat up and looked around the woods. The trees prevented me from seeing anything.

"Hello?" I yelled softly. "Hello!" I yelled a little more loudly.

I heard a swish go past me. I breathed more heavily. I ran the other direction. Suddenly, the woods felt a lot more scarier. I looked back and saw a creature with purple eyes and eight legs. It looked like a huge spider!

"That's it Lyra! Let's play tag! I'll be 'it'!" it shouted. It sounded like a she. "I don't like this game!" I called back.

I dove under a log and over a rock. She merely jumped over both. My lungs burned and my legs ached. Just when I thought I was going to burn out, something grasped my leg, making me trip and fall. My leg was wrapped in some white webbing. I tried to get it off, but that only made my hand stuck to it. _Oh jeez. _I thought.

I looked up and saw the creature towering over me. Her reached down her hand and everything went dark

* * *

**Awesome, right?**

**Right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Finally! As I was writing this, I listened to Iridescent by Linkin Park. So beautiful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. All rights go to Hasbro. Can't wait for March 22!**

* * *

_There's a dream I've always had. One that continuously haunts me. It starts out with a green and silver robot, leaning down and kissing me forehead. I can't move or say anything. I just watch as, I did for a million times, a giant beam fall from the ceiling and then hit her head._

_She would fall to the ground, unconscious. The ship would then rumble a little, and she would fall into the flames. The flames would always come a few deathly inches away, but the door closed and through the glass I could see the female robot engulf in the flames. The flames would then grow farther and farther away as the thing I was in flew away._

_A spaceship, larger than an aircraft carrier, was being blown apart. The thing fell to the ground, and toppled over. From my small window, I saw more of the robots, though they looked so thin. They were mostly behind a larger red and blue robot. He seemed to be shouting._

_That was all I was able to see. The thing flew away from the destruction and into space. Then, everything went black._

* * *

My body was clenched together. Like a stick almost. My eyes fluttered as I woke up. I lift my head, that felt like cement. The webbing that trapped me in the woods was wrapped around me, like I was in a cocoon.

I scanned the room. I was eight feet off the ground dangling off a small string of the webbing. _Good thing I'm thin. _I thought. The room was large, a beam of light coming from the ceiling.

I tried fidgeting. I squirmed around and kicked the webbing, but it was like super glue. I let out a growl in frustration. I heard door open. I lifted my head and blew my hair out of my face. But it wasn't human. I gasped.

It was another robot, but this one was scarier than the last. It was towering, and was silver with hints of purple. It's eyes were redder than blood, and in them was pure evil. What really scared me was the large cannon on its right arm that can blow my body to smithereens.

The one next to it was rather smaller than the silver one, but still quite large. It was red and had hints of grey and yellow. It's eyes were red also. It had a smirk on its face.

It bit my tongue to keep me from freaking out. I wanted to scream, I wanted to squirm, I wanted to run. But what good would that do? It would only make me look like a total coward.

"I see the femme has awoken." said the red 'bot. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a I'm-not-afraid-of-you look. He only gave me a I-don't-care-you-are-still-captive look. "Arachnid, are you sure this is the right one?" asked the silver one.

The robot that captured me came in. She did look like a spider. Arachnid, was it? "I am positive, Lord Megatron. The human looks like a Prime, wouldn't you say?" she asked, edging towards me. My look turned to fear. She stroked the bottom of my neck with her long, sharp fingers. She could slit my throat with ease.

"Knockout. Bring the human to your lab at once." barked Megatron. That's what they've called him.

'Knockout' walked over to me and did the craziest thing. His hand turned into buzz saw and he lowered it. I shut my eyes, preparing for the pain. But nothing came.

Instead of hitting me, it hit the webbing, which made me fall. I let out a shout, but then, Knockout coiled his hand around my waist. He lifted me up and carried me out of my cell. I tried to move, but he had a good grip.

We walked down the hall into another room. This one was worse than the last. It was like a mad scientist labratory. It had a bunch of screens and a couple of tables. The tools in there were something from a horror movie.

Knockout slammed me onto a berth and locked me on with some cuffs. I tried to get out of there, but just like the other things that restrained me, no use. _I must be special. _I thought.

Knockout's hand turned into a buzz saw, again. This time, he sliced my arm. Blood immediately fell out. I bit my lip, preventing me from screaming. "Tough femme." said Knockout. I gave him a look.

He took a slide and extracted a bit of blood from my arm. He took the slide and put it under a microscope. He projected the slide on the main screen.

"What did you discover, Knockout?" asked Megatron. Knockout turned towards Megatron.

"I've got good news. This femme may not be Prime's kid, but she is defiantly cybertronian. She's techno-organic." he said.

"What's techno-organic?" I asked, finally speaking up. Knockout sighed. "Part cybertronian, part human." he said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Of course, how did I forget?" I smirked.

Knockout grinned. Guess I just got on his good side. If he had one. "Her DNA structure has hints of metal and energon. But my question is: How did she become techno-organic?" he asked.

"Don't look at me, I just found out what the hell techno-organic means." I snapped. I rarely swear, and when I do, it's usually small. Like hell.

Megatron grinned. "Knockout. Prepare the coracle psychic patch." he said. Knockout seemed shocked. "What? What is it?!" I panicked.

"Lord Megatron. This is human. We don't even know if it will work, let alone get into her mind!" shouted Knockout. _Into her mind?! _

"What do mean, into my mind?!" I shouted. But they ignored me. Megatron gave Knockout a glare and that snapped Knockout to it. Megatron laid down on the birth next to me. He shot me a glare, and grinned. I swallowed. I stared at the ceiling.

_Focus, Lyra. Focus! Don't panic. The worst thing to do is panic. You mustn't be afraid. Not yet. Not now. _I thought. I slowed my breath down and concentrated on not panicking.

Knockout took out a long tube and carried it to my berth. He placed it on the other side of the berth, where my head would be. Then, he took the other part and stuck it where Megatrons head would be.

"Now, what will you try to pull out, Lord Megatron?" asked Knockout.

"If this human was once cybertronian, I must see her origin." he answered. Megatron's going back to when I was cybertronian. What will be back there that's so interesting?

_The dream! _I remembered. _The dream about the robot. She's also one of them! That's what they want!_

I began to breathe a little more heavily now. I was panicking. I shut my eyes and slowed down. My body craved air, but I forced only some._ I can't let Megatron into my head._ I thought. I need to block him out.

Then, the world went black.

* * *

Images flashed al around me. I was out of the berth, and reenacting my childhood. My first day of middle school, my third grade science awards. My first A+ in kindergarten.

Then, it went to something else. Something I never would've expected. I was in a container and looking out the window, crying. I saw my hands. They were metal!

It blacked out a little more and went to something else. The green robot was there, along with a larger, red and blue robot. He was carrying me in his arms. He was smiling as he stroked my cheek.

The world went black again. _Megatrons getting deeper! _I thought. _Must get him out!_

I concentrated to wake up from this nightmare. Every vision I would only reenact earlier events. I screamed at the top of my lungs for him to leave my head. I concentrated so hard, my head hurt like crazy.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. I grasped my head with my arms and concentrated like never before. I thought about other things, not about this. The world was beginning to turn to dust. I heard loud footsteps coming behind me. I turned around and saw Megatron.

He was just as concentrated as I was. He gave me an awful look. "STOP IT HUMAN! OR I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" he screamed.

"NEVER!" I retaliated.

* * *

I woke up gasping. Knockout had taken the plug off me and was moving to remove Megatrons. I panted. I was wet with sweat and my head hurt like hell.

Turns out, I was digging my nails into the metal. I felt scratches and dents in it. It made me smirk.

"HUMAN!" I turned to Megatron. He was furious. Out of his arm came a mighty sword and he brought it down on me. After two seconds, the awful pain and agony in my arm and stomach came. It burned like acid and it started to bleed. I bit my lip, but not before letting out and shriek.

"How in the name of Primus were you able to over power my mind!" he shouted. "I don't know!" I shouted, which was the first thing that came to my mind to say.

He put his arm inches from my shoulder and knelt towards me. I could see my reflection from his armor. I looked awful, like I was hit by a bomb.

"You would do well to respect me, human. Or I will kill you, slowly and painfully. Making sure you feel ever mark as I cut you open." he threatened. I panted in fear. His words were like knives cutting into me.

He retreated. "At least we know one thing. This is most definitely Optimus Prime's rumored long, lost daughter." he stated to Knockout. _I wonder who this Optimus Prime is? _I wondered.

"Imagine what Prime would do to have his daughter. Imagine the shock and fear as he sees his daughter for the first time, in my clutches. He would do what we want. Prime is reasonable." he said. _I'm leverage. _I thought.

Knockout took another study of me. "Looks like Prime's kid. Blue eyes, same amount of will power. courageous. This will be interesting indeed." he said.

I banged my head on the berth. "Let me guess. Make this Prime guy do what you want, then kill me and him in the end." I said. It's like in the movies. This sort of stuff always happens.

"Very clever, human. If you don't coöperate, we will end you." he said. "However. Being the daughter of a Prime does give the Decepicons an advantage. A fine soldier you may turn out to be. After we break you." I swallowed. Hard.

"B-breake me?" I hesitated to ask. "Your spirit, of course. We wouldn't want you to revolt or not take commands." said Megatron. I shut my eyes. _Why did I have to fake sick? Why did I have to fake sick? Why couldn't I just go to school? _I repeated in my head.

He turned towards Knockout. "Continue your research. If you have any important information, contact me immediately." he said. Knockout bowed. "Yes, Lord Megatron." he said. Megatron walked out of the lab and left me with Knockout. He sighed and threw his hands in the air.

"Sometimes...ugh." he whined. I grinned.

"Hey, no grumbling and get back to work!" I ordered, acting like Megatron. Instead of getting a beating, Knockout let out a little laugh. "Not so bad for Prime's kid." he said.

"Who is he, anyway?" I asked. He sighed, again. "Megatrons sworn enemy. Blah blah blah. Leader of the Autobots. Blah blah blah. All that kind of stuff." he said.

I looked up at the ceiling and at the light. _My father's the leader of something? _I commented in my head. My eyes felt like sandbags. I slowly closed them and drifted off into dream world.

* * *

I woke up with the sound of blaster fire. I got up and... wait, I thought I was secured? I looked down and noticed the bars were taken off. Knockout was gone and I was left alone.

I started to crawl down the berth, when I missed a step and gravity did the rest. I fell off the berth and landed some, ten feet down on my leg.

It took me a minute to get up, and when I did, I felt a piercing sensation in my leg. I walked a little, and found that any pressure I put on it would only make it worse.

The scar on my arm from Megatrons sword had started to bleed again. I grasped it with my left hand and made my way to the other berth. I slowly sat down and leaned back. I was terrified. I had a father I never knew of, Megatrons gonna 'break me' and I had no clue where I was or if anyone was going to find me.

I couldn't control it. I knelt down and put my right hand over my eyes and began to sob. I let everything out. I knew that it was pathetic and I had no time to cry, but it was impossible. I just sat there and cried like a little baby.

I heard loud footsteps outside the lab and I knew Megatron was coming. I fought the pain in my leg and ran behind the berth. I silenced myself and listened.

I heard the doors open. Footsteps started coming closer. I was able to take a quick peak and then gasp. It was the red and blue robot that was in the dream. He was Optimus Prime.

I hadn't noticed earlier that I left a trail of blood. When I saw it, I knew I was screwed. I only waited.

There was silence._ Must've left. _I thought. I started to limp away from the berth and walk to the door. I was about a couple of feet from the door when something spoke.

"Human." I gasped and spun around. Actually, I more like yelped. In fact, I turned so fast that I tripped and fell onto the ground. embarrassing. I shielded my body with my arms and waited for the sharpness of the sword or something fall.

But nothing happened. Instead, I heard, "It is all right little one, I will not hurt you." his voice was deep. Deeper than Megatrons.

I slowly moved my arms and found myself a couple of feet from Optimus Prime. He knelt down and offered a hand. They were huge!

I only stared at it. _Do I trust him? _I thought. I got up on my own with great effort and pain. "Do not worry. I will not harm you." he said.

"Your lying" I said, gritting. "Just hit me or whatever and get it over it."

"I will never harm a human. Especially one in your condition." he said. I stared into his optics. Blue eyes. Mine looked exactly like his.

"Then...why are you here?" I asked.

"We heard of an attack in the state of Washington. We knew it was the Decepticons, so we immediately went to work. It was pure luck that helped us find the Nemesis's location. We are here to save you." he answered.

I narrowed my eyes. "How can I trust you that you're not here to harm me?" I asked, again. He offered me his hand.

"Please. We have little time. You can trust us, and you have my word of your safety." he said. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Your word?"

"My word."

I limped over to his hand. He carefully lifted my towards his chest, shielding me.

He ran out of the lab and into a battle. There were Decepticons and some other robots, my guess is that they are Autobots.

Suddenly, the world began to blur. _Why? _I looked at my wound. It was bleeding pretty hard. I was passing out from blood loss.

I tried to stay focus, but it seemed impossible. I began to blink slower than usual and my head began to spin.

_Really quick. _I thought. I shut my eyes for three seconds, but that was just enough for me to pass out.

* * *

**Finally! Done! Yeah!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow! Love you all!**


End file.
